This invention relates to a pendulum device for use in a clock or the like.
A variety of pendulum devices are known, for example, one known device is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 19280/1983, in which a horizontal guide groove is formed in a pendulum support portion disposed in a frame which holds a clock movement. A cover portion is provided above the guide groove. A pair of V-shaped projections are formed on an upper surface of the support body which slides in the guide groove detachably. A rotational center body which is disposed at the top end of a pendulum rod is put on the V-shaped projections through V-shaped grooves which are provided at the two ends of the rotational center body. Then the support body is inserted into the guide groove, whereby the pendulum rod is mounted.
However, in the above described conventional pendulum device, a large number of parts is needed, and the manufacturing cost thus becomes large. Furtheremore, mounting of the pendulum rod is a very complicated task.